Due to the more and more extensive requirements for lightweight and slender cross-country skis, also narrower cross-country ski boots have been introduced in order to permit reduction of the width of the toe iron and thereby the braking effect of the toe iron lugs against the snow. An increasing importance is attached to this effect as a consequence of the competitions having developed into a struggle about seconds. Particularly, it has been attempted to reduce the width of the sole rim and thereby the toe irons to the minimum required to provide a sufficient lateral stability. At the same time it has been found desirable to shift the pivot point of the boot forward to a position in front of the foot in order to permit easier running with a great step length.